(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting frame, and in particular, to a support frame which supports or holds a CCTV camera enclosure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
On many roads or lanes in a city or town, or in public plates such as bus stations, taxi stations or train stations, CCTV cameras are now widely installed so as to monitor or to record the status of these places to minimize the crimes carried out in these places. Generally, the CCTV camera is fixed such that the CCTV is allowed to move up and down and the horizontal angle adjustment. Therefore, it is important that the support frame for the CCTV enclosure is important. Taiwan Patent No. 2676939 is related to the base for a CCTV having a body, a securing section and a connection to the securing section. There are two ways of horizontal rotations in order to see all position. The drawback of this CCTV is the exposure of wire outside a shade and therefore, the wires may be damaged after sometime of use.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to solve the above drawback, the support frame is designed in such a way that the interior is hollow, and the wiring is positioned within the frame to connect with the enclosure. Therefore, the wirings are kept from exposure. However, the contact face 100 is connected by means of bolt 200 and nut 300 which facilitates mounting but the contact surface is small and therefore, the enclosure may be dislocated due to external force, or the angle of enclosure is altered to dislocate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supporting frame for CCTV camera enclosure which mitigate the above drawback.